kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruins of Daventry
The ruins of Daventry are the remains of town of Daventry (at various times in history) and other evidence of civilization later destroyed by disasters that befell Daventry, or by simply time and abandonment. The town has been left in ruins several times in history, only to be rebuilt later. Background Graham forged a new kingdom from the ruins of the old.Synopsis Graham was one of the university's prize pupils, and it might be said that it was only the sharpness of his mind that saved the kingdom from ruin.KQC3E, pg There is a caution to the traveler who ventures through the graveyards, tombs, and ruins of Daventry, for these are the lairs of the undead. One false step on the wrong grave may call forth a shroud-draped horror. Like Skeletons, a single Zombie is relatively simple to defeat, but a band of them can pose quite a challenge. A vanquished Zombie will leave behind a pile of moldering bandages. If one is lucky, those bandages might contain the fruits of the earth-- a particular type of restorative mushroom.KQ8 website The kingdom was in ruins after the three-headed dragon had been wreaking havoc for years,The Stories So Far, and after the Great Tear and earthquakes left its destruction on the kingdom as well. There were stairs at the ruins were Alexander-Gwydion first fell into Daventry. They were difficult to see, so he had to poke around the ruins to find them.TOBOKQ3E, pg108, 116 The way out of Daventry is up the steps hidden in the rocky ruins. The way leads to the Land of the Clouds.TOBOKQ3E, pg 98 The ruins of Daventry had once been the home of King Graham. The place had really gone to seed since Graham became king. The old well had been filled with stones.TOBOKQ3E, pg 116 In present times; :Well, ya, King's Quest is on Earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth." -Roberta Williams, Talkspot Interview, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58) Landmarks *The Mausoleum may also be tied to famous ruins of Daventry's history. *The Tomb of Sir James is another one of Daventry's ancient ruins. *Castlekeep Ruins are a famous ruins of Daventry. *Daventry town also became the ruins of Daventry during the period of the Three-headed Dragon attacked the Kingdom of Daventry. Rumplestiltskin's shack lay just outside the ruins of the town.TOBOKQ3E, 178 *The Ancient Well is also at times been categorized as part of the ruins of Daventry (and lying near the edge of town).TOBOKQ3E, pg 116 *The Door into Mountain is also be part of the ruins of Daventry (after they had been destroyed) lying near the ruined town.TOBOKQ3E, pg 108 *May also include Castle Daventry at the time of KQ3 *The ancient stone wall around festival site at the Stump and Log. *The Old Stone Bridge. *The Cairn. *The Twin Pillars of the Moon. *The ruins of Daventry may refer to the entire charred remains of the kingdom at the time the Three-headed Dragon attacked the kingdom. The region lying between the barriers Great Tear, and the fences and walls put up by those of other lands. It may also refer to what was left of Daventry during the Cataclysm. References Category:Ruins of Daventry Category:Places (KQ8) Category:Places (TOBOKQ)